I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you
by DreFac
Summary: Santana et Quinn décident d'emménager à New York, en colocation avec une fille qu'elles ne connaissent pas. Elle s'avère être Rachel Berry, une ancienne connaissance de Quinn, faisant partie d'un sombre passé. Sa meilleure amie, Brittany, habite également avec elle. Ce qui pousse Santana à reconsidérer sa sexualité. Quatre caractères différents. Survivront-elles à la cohabitation?


**Titre** : I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you.

**Auteur** : DreFac

**Rating** : T (pour le langage surtout, je verrais par la suite)

**Catégorie** : Romance/Humor

**Couple** : Brittana et Faberry

**Avertissements** : Homophobes, passez votre chemin.

**Disclaimer** : Glee ne m'appartient pas.

_**Première fiction ici, je débute dans le domaine on va dire. N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si vous désirez une suite ou non.**_

_**Bonne lecture,**_

_**DreFac.**_

Chapitre 1.

« C'est une mauvaise idée »

Elle ignora les propos de la blonde à ses cotés. Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent encore quelques secondes, en silence, avant qu'elle ne réitère ses propos :

« C'est une mauvaise idée »

La brune s'arrêta brusquement et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches, l'air contrarié :

« Qu'est ce qu'on a dit Quinnie ? »

« Que t'arrêtais de m'appeler Quinnie, Satan ? »

« Pas cette partie là de la conversation »

La dénommée Quinnie soupira :

« Que je devais arrêter de râler, et positiver »

« En fait j'ai dit qu'il fallait que t'arrêtes de faire la tronche sinon j'allais te botter le cul, mais j'avais oublié que Quinnie chérie ne jurait jamais »

Elle lui fit la grimace, et la brune reprit :

« Donc on peut continuer ? T'arrêtes les caprices ? »

« Ce ne sont pas des caprices Santana ! »

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et poursuivit sa route sans attendre son amie.

« Hé ! » protesta celle-ci avant de la rejoindre à grandes enjambées, trainant lourdement sa valise derrière elle.

Elle fit signe de ne pas l'entendre et jeta un coup d'oeil au bâtiment qui leur faisait face.

« Je crois que c'est ici »

Son amie ravala la réplique qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer -sans aucune injure toutefois, on est Quinn Fabray ou on ne l'est pas- et leva les yeux vers la direction montrée par son amie.

« Ce vieux truc tout pourri ? »

« Quinnie, qu'est ce qu'on a dit ? » grogna Santana.

« Excuse-moi, mais on dirait une grange ! »

« Si tu préfères rester dehors, c'est toi qui vois. Moi je rentre. On se les pèle ici »

Elle grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe, avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Poussant la grande porte de métal -Quinn murmura qu'elle se sentait vraiment comme une vache que l'on conduisait à l'abattoir, et Santana lui répondit que même sans abattoir elle ressemblait à une vache- elles pénètrent dans un gigantesque hall qui ressemblait fortement à un hall de gare. La partie inférieure ne devait pas être louée, parce que c'était désert.

Elles prirent l'escalier qui se trouvait à leur droite. C'était les instructions et l'endroit filait suffisamment la chair de poule à Quinn pour qu'elle s'y conforme sans chercher à comprendre.

Les marches grincèrent désagréablement sous leur poids.

« Pas très pratique pour rentrer en douce »

« Oh non Santana, on avait dit que tu ramènerais personne ! »

« J'ai juste dit rentrer en douce ! »

« Mais je te connais, et je sais pourquoi tu veux rentrer en douce »

« Si je trouve quelqu'un à mon goût, je ne vais pas quand même pas dire non ! Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux Quinn »

« C'est juste que... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elles étaient arrivées en haut de l'escalier, et avant même de frapper au battant -qui cette fois était en bois- il s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Bonjour, vous devez être mes nouvelles colocataires ? »

Une petite brune se tenait face à elle, vêtue d'une jupe à carreaux, d'une paire de collants noirs et d'un pull sur lequel deux cerfs semblaient vouloir s'échapper.

« Et toi, tu dois être tarée » répliqua Santana en voyant sa mine surexcitée et ses vêtements.

Mine qui retomba quand elle posa les yeux sur celle qui accompagnait la brune.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » grinça t-elle, le regard devenu brusquement froid.

« Attends, vous vous connaissez ? Et tu m'as rien dit ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas à Santana. Parce qu'en réalité, son propre cerveau ne lui répondait plus.

Rachel Berry. Non. Rachel Weston.

« Tu... Tu t'es mariée ? »

« Je crois que ce n'est pas le plus gros problème, Quinn »

Les lèvres de la jeune blonde tremblèrent quelques instants, puis elle recouvra un masque d'impassibilité.

« On a pourtant un accord. On a déjà signé pour l'appartement »

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel et planta ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Mais je ne savais pas que c'était toi ! Je n'aurais jamais accepté si j'avais su que ma seconde colocataire serait la grande Quinn Fabray, la capitaine des cheerleaders qui se juge trop bien pour m'adresser la parole, qui se juge trop bien pour simplement me respecter, qui se juge trop bien pour... »

« Ok stop, ça suffit, tu me fous mal à la tête. C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas vivre avec elle ! »

« Et tu vas continuer de brailler comme un babouin qui se ferait sodomiser ou tu vas m'expliquer _pourquoi _? »  
Choquée, elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit, et la referma encore.

« Et en plus, t'as l'air d'avoir des liens de parenté avec les poissons. Génial »

Se reprenant, elle lissa rapidement les pans de sa jupe.

« C'est non, Quinn. J'ai essayé, et je me suis pris un mur »

« Ah, ça explique ton nez ? »

Quinn et Rachel fusillèrent Santana du regard qui ne put s'empêcher de leur rendre un sourire goguenard.

« Je veux dire par là que malgré toutes mes tentatives, et elles furent nombreuses, de quoi remplir plusieurs livres, et encore, en écrivant petit, que malgré toutes mes tentatives, Quinn m'a toujours repoussé, elle n'a jamais accepté d'être mon amie, m'a constamment piqué mes petits copains et m'envoyaient des slushies à la figure tous les jours, alors je considère que... »

« Ok, j'ai pigé, Quinnie n'est pas l'ange qu'elle prétend. Mais on a signé le contrat, nous. Et maintenant, on peut plus se rétracter. Si tu nous héberges pas, on va finir à la rue »

« Les hôtels, ça existe »

« Bon, je vais t'expliquer un truc parce que je n'aime pas qu'on me mette à la porte de chez moi. On n'a plus de fric, pigé ? Tout notre argent est passé dans ce putain d'avion pour venir ici, puis ce putain de train parce qu'en plus tu peux pas habiter dans New York comme tout le monde, alors maintenant, on est putain de pauvre ! »

Sa tirade achevée, Santana entra dans l'appartement.

« En plus c'est grand ici, on a moyen de pas se croiser »

Rachel la dévisagea, stupéfaite. Qui était-elle pour se permettre de lui parler de la sorte ?

« Tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles, je suis Rachel Be... Weston, et je gagnerais bientôt mon premier Tony ! »

« En attendant je vois pas de trophée ici. Quinn, rentre, elle va pas te manger »

Quinn rougit, sans que Santana ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais elle se promit de questionner Quinn sur son comportement concernant Rachel. Certes, Santana et Quinn s'étaient rencontrées à l'université, alors elles n'avaient pas tellement pris le temps de parler du lycée. Mais il semblait qu'une partie importante du passé de son amie lui avait été occulté.

« Donc on peut cohabiter sans problème ou va falloir que j'en prenne une pour taper sur l'autre ? »

« C'est bon » grommelèrent en même temps Rachel et Quinn, qui se fixèrent de longues secondes en plissant les yeux quand elles se rendirent compte qu'elles avaient parlé en même temps.

« Ben voilà, vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord quand vous voulez »

Santana fit quelques pas, puis se retourna.

« Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présentée »

« Elle s'appelle Satan » grommela Quinn.

« Heu, alors enchanté... »

« C'est Santana »

« ...Satan...tana. Santana »

« Brave fille »

Elle examina rapidement les lieux.

« Y a quoi au fond ? »

« Une chambre »

« Prem's pour la piaule ! »

Quinn et Rachel poussèrent un soupir.

Cet emménagement promettait de ne pas être de tout repos.

_**Fin de ce premier chapitre. **_

_**Des réactions ?**_


End file.
